Rosario Vampire: Third year- Chapters 1-4
by MasterLeslie
Summary: ***This story is told through the eyes of Mizore Shirayuki*** It is another year at Yokai Academy, and the entire gang is returning once again, and Tsukune and Moka's first priorities are to make sure no one interferes with their attempt at a love life. On the other hand, Mizore is going to make sure that Tsukune is hers.
1. Chapter 1: Another year

Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 1: Another year

It's finally here, another year at Yokai Academy, and I get to see my beloved Tsukune once again! I paced around the courtyard of Yokai Academy waiting for him, but eventually, I got tired of walking. I climbed and perched myself atop a tree, waiting to see him. I hoped it would happen this year, that Tsukune would finally become mine, I could be with him forever, and my mother wouldn't have to bitch at me about why I haven't done it already.

I waited for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. I saw a few familiar faces, like Genei, Mrs. Nekonome, and Ruby!

"Where are you Tsukune?" I sadly whimpered

It was the first day of school in the new year, he wouldn't want to be late, so I came a little early just to make sure I got to see him, and it seems like I came TOO early.

Time flew by, but I wasn't having fun, waiting for Tsukune was VERY boring. I decided, while I wait for my future husband to appear, to look out for the other girls so they can't get to him first! I squinted my eyes and took a gander at all the people conversing in the courtyard. The only one I saw was Kurumu, and she looked distracted… very distracted.

I looked around for a little longer, and when I thought all hope was lost, Mr. Aono actually showed up! I dove from the tree like an eagle after it's prey and tackled Tsukune to the ground, landing on top of him.

"Jesus, Mizore!" He yelled

I smiled and blushed.

"Hello Tsukune…" I said.

I noticed he was blushing too, for the same reason as me, I hoped.

"Mizore, it's so n-n-nice to see you." Tsukune stuttered

I grinned, I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him to the ground, I was finally going to do it! I was going to kiss him before any of the others could! The excitement rushed through me like a chill down my spine, it felt so good!

Tsukune struggled, Unfortunately for him, I was making sure that he wasn't getting away, I've waited too long for this moment, and it was finally here! Eventually he gave up trying to break free of my ice cold grasp and his arms flopped to the ground like limp noodles. I reeled in for a kiss.

His damn nose started bleeding! This always happens when he gets nervous around women, which, happens to be every hour of the day.

"Here Tsukune, let me get that for you…" I offered.

I pulled out a handkerchief from my sweater's pocket and gently wiped the blood from his nose.

"Mizore…" he said, softly.

I blushed and for the second time, I went in for the kiss.

I was kicked in the head, and was sent flying across the courtyard. The kick was brutal. I spent the next few minutes on the ground, attempting to recover from that hit. I finally stood up to identify the saboteur, and it was Kurumu. I should've known. She was the only one here, none of the others had arrived. The rivalry between Kurumu and I is pointless, clearly Tsukune is mine. Kurumu should just give up, there's no point in fighting over something that you know you'll lose.

"Tsukune… did you miss me?" Kurumu asked, she was pressed up against him, trying to turn him on.

"Of course I did Kurumu." Tsukune answered, "I missed all of you."

Kurumu looked at me and winked, acting like she had it all figured out.

"TSUKUNE!" A voice yelled.

Everyone's head was turned, it was the school "beauty", Moka. It's about time she showed up, maybe Tsukune would pull off her rosary and have her beat the life out of Kurumu.

"Moka…" Tsukune replied.

I watched Tsukune break free of Kurumu's grasp and race towards Moka. Kurumu looked so pissed off, for a second, she thought Tsukune was hers, and then… Moka had to show up.

It hasn't even been an hour and the competition has started. Kurumu was pissed , Moka was overjoyed, and I'm positive that Tsukune will be mine. I can tell this is going to be another great year at Yokai Academy.


	2. Chapter 2: Attacks

Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 2: Attacks

It's day 4, and class was over, finally. I couldn't wait to just go to my room, lay down and rest, and perhaps, peer into Tsukune's room. I left the classroom and went directly to my dorm. When I arrived, I opened the door and flopped myself down onto my bed. After several minutes of laying down and relaxing, I peeked out my window and into Tsukune's room. I waited… and waited.

"Oh shit." I thought to myself, "he's probably at the newspaper club meeting!"

I threw myself out of bed, went out into the hall and raced towards the classroom where the meeting was taking place. I was already late, I had totally forgotten about the meeting after class today. I felt like a complete nitwit. I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could, hoping the meeting wasn't over already. I stopped at the end of one of the hallways to take a breath. After a while, I looked around just to remind myself where I was. Everyone in the hallway was dead silent, staring at me. I slowly turned around and walked towards the classroom.

I made it, I peered through the window of the room and everyone was still there. I opened the door and they all looked at me.

"Good to see you Mizore!" Genei said with a smile on his disgusting, perverted face. I glared back at him, and greeted the others.

"Sorry I'm late, I had completely forgotten that the meeting was TODAY." I told them.

"It's no big deal, Mizore, everyone forgets at least once in a while." Tsukune assured me.

I blushed and tried to hide a grin

"So, uh, what did I miss?" I asked

"Well, we've selected our stories for the first issue of the Yokai Gazette." Yukari answered

I didn't think they would have that completed in the first day.

"Could someone briefly fill me in on the stories?" I asked again.

"Sure Mizore, the front page story is about the mysterious attacks around the school."

Attacks? I didn't hear anything about this.

"What attacks are you referring to?" I questioned

"You mean you haven't heard?!" Yukari asked shocked

"Would I lie to you about something like this, Yukari?" I answered, "What do we know about these attacks so far?"

"Well, there have been 6 reported attacks since the beginning of this year, and no one has been able to get a good look, so we figure he or she is fast."

"Hmm, sounds like when we had the 'peeper' going around, doesn't it?" I asked as I looked at Genei.

Genei gasped and his eyes widened, and everyone turned and stared at him.

"You're kidding me." He stated

"I don't think it's Genei, it's got to be another person." Kurumu backed him up.

"Yeah, judging by how he or she is able to escape with such speed, it's quite possible that it could be another werewolf." Genei defended

Now that I think about it, I agree with Kurumu, Genei might not be the attacker. Considering his situation two years ago, I think he's learned his lesson, but could another werewolf be at Yokai? I thought S-class monsters were a rare sight.

"What are the chances of another werewolf being at Yokai Academy?" Moka asked… I didn't even know she was there.

Genei chuckled and his eyes suddenly became intense looking

"I know there is another one." He made a half-ass smile. "He's an old friend of mine… I'll… keep an eye on him for you."

He turned and looked at the clock above the door.

"Well, the meeting is over, I hope you guys enjoy another year at Yokai."

He left the room and we were all just blown away.

"Is he serious?" Tsukune asked.

"I think he might be." Moka answered

I closed my eyes.

I thought to myself, an attacker at Yokai Academy, what are the chances. What if this attacker isn't a student, and just some crazy-ass monster from who knows where? In that case, we need to be extra cautious when handling this guy.


	3. Chapter 3: Centaur

Chapter 3: Centaur

It's 1:00 in the morning, the moon was full, and as per usual, I'm wide awake. I can never sleep, I'm always thinking about my beloved Tsukune. I decided I'm not going to bed, I wouldn't be able to catch any sleep anyhow. I tossed myself out of bed and onto the ground, and walked over to my window. I slowly opened my window and welcomed the nice, cold breeze that blew into my face, it felt so great. I hopped out onto the small balcony of my room and proceeded to climb down the wall. I tried to resist the fact that there was an attacker roaming around, I just wanted to see Tsukune.

I reached the ground and stealthily walked across to the other building. I couldn't stop thinking of what I could do right now. Undoubtedly, I have the power to break into his room through his window and stay the night, but Imagine THAT 'good morning'.

I chose to stay out of sight for a while, in the bushes where I always hide and peer through Tsukune's window. I began to position myself quietly in the bushes, but I noticed that there were lights on in other people's rooms. Are they that afraid of the attacker that they keep their lights on throughout the night? I started shaking, now that I think about it, being outside just after midnight is a VERY bad idea. I wanted to stay, but I needed to leave, or I would end up like the 6 people who were attacked.

I convinced myself to go back to my room. I stood up and turned around. As soon as I turned

around, I heard heavy breathing, I checked my surroundings, but I saw no one. I began to walk away from the bushes and back to my dorm.

"Where are you going?" a deep, raspy voice asked.

I froze in place, could this be the attacker, or some other student? I slowly turned in the other direction and the figure was right there, standing in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" I returned

He stretched out his arm and I backed away, it was him! I was unable to identify what kind of monster he was because he was concealed in his human form. It's only been the first few days of the year and I have to put up with this bullshit already?

"Let's go, we'll have a good time, trust me." He snickered.

"Back off, asshole."

"Come on now, you had better co operate." He replied, "we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, right?"

I panicked, and I didn't know what to do. His eyes turned yellow and I began to run in the other direction, I could've dealt with this guy, but, I was too frightened to do so. When I started running, I heard the shredding of clothes and galloping. What the hell was this guy? I looked over my shoulder to see what kind of creature he really was.

Before I knew it, he had swung his arm and knocked me into the other building. It hurt like hell, but I managed to recover from it. I stood up and saw him charging towards me, the dust he kicked in the air almost completely impairing my vision, I was only able to catch a glimpse of his evil, yellow eyes, and the outline of his body.

By the looks of him, he was a centaur. He was older too, he definitely wasn't a student! He could be one of the staff members, Yokai has some creepy-ass teachers. I quickly threw up my arm and cast out some large shards of Ice.

He evaded my attacks! And he was still galloping towards me, I closed my eyes and braced for the worst.

I heard a shriek and a huge crash, as if some sort of large object were to fall to the ground from hundreds of feet in the air! I opened my eyes and there was a crater where the Centaur used to be! I ran over to the it and looked inside, there were two bodies, only one of them in human form. One was a werewolf. I was unsure if it was Genei, like he said, he KNOWS there is another one hanging around the school.

The werewolf climbed out of the crater, I saw the red bandana that Genei always wore, I sighed in relief, if it were the other werewolf, I don't know what'd happen.

"He won't be getting up for a while." He laughed as he slowly turned into his human form, "are you okay Mizore?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm alright." I answered, "thank you Genei."

"It's not a problem Mizore." He smiled

I smiled back, as a sign of my thanks.

"Who is this guy?"

"Well, he's not a student that's for sure." Genei let out a large sigh.

I looked around, all the lights were on and people were looking through their windows. I looked to Genei, he was staring at one of the buildings for a few seconds before nodding and then looking back into the crater. I glanced over to the building, there was a figure standing upon the edge, staring down at us. It was only a guess that he was the other werewolf that Genei mentioned at the meeting.

"Genei, who's that?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He answered.

We checked the guy in the crater. We couldn't tell who he was. He didn't look like any of the staff members, could he be a trespasser?

There was a loud commotion of students and faculty workers approaching-

"Oh my goodness, what happened?!" Mrs. Nekonome yelled

"What the hell, are you guys okay!?" Tsukune asked.

I blushed, it's always so nice seeing that Tsukune cares so much for me.

I looked into the crowd to see if any of the others were there, but I found someone even worse… Mr. Kotsubo, walking toward Genei and I.

"God I hate him." I muttered under my breath.

"What's going on you two?" He demanded our answers.

"What does it look like?" Genei responded, "we stopped the attacker!"

"You're positive this is him?"

"Yes, he caught Mizore off guard and began to attack her!" he said as he gestured to the bruises on my face and arms.

Mr. Kotsubo grunted, "well, we'll take a look at him, and we'll figure out why he started these attacks in the first place."

Genei nodded and Mr. Kotsubo marched over the steaming crater where the Centaur was.

Mr. Kotsubo hoisted the nearly lifeless body over his shoulder and proceeded to carry him inside.

Tsukune came running towards me and greeted me with a hug, "Thank goodness you're okay, Mizore."

I began to blush again. Maybe this would be my chance…

He let me go and I hugged him back, and after a few seconds, I pulled my body away from his, with my arms still around him and leaned in for a kiss.

"WELL, nothing to see here!" Mrs. Nekonome yelled in panic, "everyone go back to your dorms please!"

Tsukune pulled away, once again, foiling my chance. Tsukune started walking to his dorm without saying anything, not even a goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4: Two is better than one

Chapter 4: Two is better than one

It was just after school ended, and I was hanging out atop the cliff I stay at when I'm troubled. You could see the sea, It's deep, blood red colour and the cool, gentle breeze was incredibly soothing. Soothing enough too partially keep my mind off of what happened the other night. I didn't feel like going out at night anymore, I fear I will be attacked yet again. Genei saved my life, and I feel like I didn't thank him enough for it. I haven't talked to anyone since it happened, not even Tsukune… I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I suddenly saw a bright flash and I was back at the courtyard in behind the dorm rooms, and I witnessed the Centaur charging towards my position, and the dust kicked up off the ground negated my ability to see anything apart from his large yellow eyes. He and those eyes came rushing closer, I felt completely helpless and braced for the end.

I opened my eyes, I wasn't at the courtyard, I was on my little cliff. I let out multiple quick breaths and tried to relax and recollect myself when I heard a voice.

"Hey!" The voice belonged to Ginei.

I turned around and sure enough, he was racing towards me, along with Tsukune.

"What is it?" I quietly asked.

"Mizore, we need to talk." Tsukune told me.

"It's about what happened three nights ago." Ginei stated.

My heart started pounding very fast and hard, I didn't even want to think about what happened, let alone talk to people about it! I attempted to hide my fear and emotion.

"Yeah… w-what about it?" I stuttered.

"You saw the man atop the roof, correct?"

"Yeah of course I saw him, who is he, WHAT is he?"

"You're about to find out, Mizore." Tsukune assured.

I blushed, it was the first time I had talked to Tsukune in days.

We walked back towards Yokai Academy to meet the man, and like the Centaur, I was curious about weather he was a student, staff, or some random idiot Ginei picked up in his mischievous endeavors. I didn't know what to expect from the man I was about to meet, was he innocent, or maybe he could be a danger to the school community.

Time flew by very quickly, even though no one talked the entire trip. It may have been the excitement, I wanted to know who this person was the moment I saw him atop the building. I was also scared, I didn't know this person, what if he is affiliated with the Centaur?

When we finally arrived at the Academy, filled with both excitement and fear, I was anxious to meet the man.

"The people you are about to meet are close to me, so please, try to treat them with respect." Ginei demanded.

Wait? There's MORE than one?! Now I'm just starting to get suspicious of Ginei. What else hasn't he told me?

"There is more than one person Genei?" Tsukune asked, as we began to climb the stairs to the top floor.

"Yes, there is two people I want you to meet today, one of them saw the attack from an aerial view, and the other was stood atop the roof."

I didn't know what to say, it sounded like they were combing the school grounds looking for the attacker. What kind of monsters are these guys anyways? I bet my ass that one of them is the werewolf that Ginei had mentioned a couple days ago.

We found ourselves at the top of the stairs, Tsukune opened the door to the roof and just as Ginei expected, there were two guys waiting for us up there. One of them turned and looked at us, and smiled.

"Glad you could make it!" He happily expressed himself.

The other was in a sat up fetal position, perched on the top of a gargoyle, overlooking the forest beside Yokai. He didn't say a word.

"Good to see you Tezuka!" Ginei replied, "Mizore, Tsukune, these guys are Tezuka Rintaro and Riku Taichi."

Tezuka was a freshman at Yokai, he was a tall lanky guy, and had the same facial structure as Ginei, like they were related or something, he wore a dark blue fedora, wore a white dress shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Unlike Ginei, he had dirty blonde hair, stubble and blue eyes. He seemed really excited all the time. He wore a green ring on his right index finger and a blue one on his left index finger, both of the same design.

"Hey Riku, why don't you come down, kiddo? Ginei suggested.

Riku let out a deep, soft sigh, and then leaped off the gargoyle and onto the roof. He turned to face us.

Riku looked VERY depressed. He was the same age as me, had long, spiky black hair, purple eyes. He wore a black zip-up hoodie over a white shirt and wore black baggy pants. He wore a ring around his left index finger, it was gold with a sapphire in the middle. He had a silver chain around his right wrist. He was about Tsukune's size.

"So… what are you guys?" I asked.

Tezuka and Riku looked at each other, then looked at me. A bright light shined from Tezuka and darkness shrouded Riku. Among the entire mess, I saw a collection of torn clothes, black feathers, and fur. from the items on the ground, I attempted to guess what they really were. I assumed that Tezuka was a werewolf because he has almost the same getup as Ginei, but I was curious to see what Riku was.

It was finally over. I was able to see what monsters they truly were!

I was correct, Tezuka was a werewolf, but I didn't take him too seriously with that ridiculous hat of his, and Riku was something different, something I hadn't seen before.

His body shape was that of a humanoid, but he had large black feathered wings protruding from his back, he had claws extending from his hands, much like Kurumu's, only shorter. What I noticed the most was that his face was clouded in darkness, and only his glowing red eyes shined through.

Riku was a Dark Angel. Legend has it, that they were once in heaven, serving "God". Dark, or "Fallen" angels are created when an Angel defies God. What could Riku have done to become this? I could feel the intense amount of monster energy radiating from his body.

"I want to get straight to the point, what were you guys doing on the roof?" I demanded to know.

Tezuka seemed upset by this, like he had been backstabbed by someone he trusted.

"Well you see, when we heard about the attacks spreading around the school, Riku felt the need to

watch over the Academy. Ginei and I joined him in his campaign to protect the school. One night, Riku descended from the sky and told us he had seen something and pointed us in the direction, and we told him to go back to patrolling the skies. When we got a closer look, we saw someone stalking another person, and we decided to help. Ginei demanded that I stay behind to avoid injury. He leapt out and clobbered the attacker." Tezuka explained in a shy voice.

"That's it?" I asked, disappointedly.

"I guess so…" He replied.

I was pissed off. All Ginei had to do was tell me that in the first place!

"You dragged me up here for this?!" I asked Ginei, frustrated.

Riku looked at me, I hadn't noticed he changed back into his human form. His face was riddled with sadness. It was rather depressing.

"I figured that you'd want to see who it was." Ginei answered.

"God damn it Ginei, all you had to do was tell me who it was."

Riku's eyes, little by little, became more sad and tense. He stepped forward. He tried to stop us from fighting, but before he could open his mouth-

"Stay out of this Riku!" Ginei demanded.

Riku's expression went from sadness to anger in a mere second. He turned around ran for the gargoyle, and jumped off the building.

His wings slowly came out of his body and he flew into the sunset.


End file.
